


The Year of Anya

by PsFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Exorcisms, F/F, Feudalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsFox/pseuds/PsFox
Summary: After months of travel, Anya Dasari finally arrives at a shrine in search of her long lost father. When she finds nothing but cobwebs and creaky floor boards, her hope is nearly lost when an unexpected encounter changes her life- for better or for worse!
Kudos: 1





	The Year of Anya

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my original stories I hope to finish with the encouragement of regular online posting. May appear on TAPAS in the future 👍

A slender, clawed hand was at her throat before a scream could be uttered. Her back was knocked squarely against the wall, the delicate wooden frames rattling with age. Eyes bleary as they tried to focus in the dark, she jumped as a cold voice cut through the night. 

It was a woman who spoke to her, though she couldn't understand it very clearly. The words were angry, stabbing, and the more quiet Anya stayed, the more demanding they got. Grasping with trembling hands, she struggled against the arm restraining her so she may speak. 

"I-I don't understand. Please-" 

The grip loosened only to dig viciously into her collar, keeping her still helplessly pinned to the wall. At last, Anya took a deep gasp of air and met the eyes of her captor. They were a blazing sulfur, pupils dilated and fixed harshly on Anya is a furrowed glare. They perfectly suited the pale, sharp face they belonged to, raven locks of long, black hair disheveled and falling to rest between thin brows. Even with an infuriated, needled sneer looking down upon her, Anya caught her breath as she was detained by such an incredible sight. 

The woman was a kitsune, the ears pressed flat atop her head now apparent to Anya's eyes as they adjusted more readily to the dark. Surely, if she had the liberty to take a peek, she would see a lush and feathered tail sweeping from under the extravagant, crimson robe being worn. After the excitement of this realization, however, Anya's heart dropped. She had wandered into a fox demon's den. 

"W-Words cannot express how sorry I am, my lady. Please, I beg you have mercy, I-" Anya stumbled over her words. Seeing no change in the woman's expression, she muttered out rushed and broken phrases of her father's tongue. While she swore she saw a flicker in one of those velvet ears, her attempts in speaking the language only worsened the scowl. That crisp voice once again rose to her ears.

"Do not bother me with your pitiful, butchered words! I understood you clearly the first time."

Anya could feel her cheeks grow incredibly hot, utterly ashamed by the demon's scolding. Truly, this is where she would meet her end. A clawed finger pressed into her chin as if to confirm her fears.

"Fifteen years I've been stuck here! That damned priest using me like a trinket to scare off lesser swill! But no matter-" 

The claw swiped away from under Anya's chin, raising with a full hand of sharpened nails to lear above her. Unable to help herself, she felt her body begin to tremble.

"You'll do nicely to restore my energy, girl, be grateful to be worthy of such a cause."

That cruel hand at last lashed towards Anya's face, her shoulders and face scrunching up to take the blow...

But the pain she expected never came. Her body had instinctively winced, but she now hesitantly opened an eye to understand the delay. The kitsune woman's face was reaching entirely new levels of fury as she marveled at her own hand. Her claws were pristine, not a single stain of blood to be seen, though Anya was relieved at the sight. She still jumped as the woman snapped an enraged "What?!"

"You! What is the meaning of this?!" Clenching her hand into a tight fist, the woman pressed Anya harder into the wall. Anya again winced, stammering again for words. 

"I-I-I don't know! I don't know! I'm just here to find my father, please!" 

Her cracked words finally quelled the demon a moment, a more contemplative expression washing over the cold face. 

"What is your name?" 

"A-Anya, my lady."

The fox rolled her eyes at this.

"Your family name, girl." 

Anya's mouth dropped into a sheepish 'oh', forgetting the customs of the land. 

"Dasari. Anya Dasari. I really-" 

The woman spared no time sweeping in closer to Anya's face with those words, their noses only a breath apart. Those eyes bore into her red cheeks as they studied her face, a hand tilting her chin as if to get a better look. Anya held her breath for the inspection obediently, afraid to make a single stir. Suddenly satisfied, Anya was finally released to drop to the ground. 

"You look nothing like him."


End file.
